Calvin Kwiatowski
Calvin Kwiatowski was an American Starfleet officer in the early 24th Century. He most notably served as the chief science officer aboard the [[U.S.S. Alliant (NCC-7337)|U.S.S. Alliant]]. He was a close friend of Calius Kirk and was one of the first people she met while at Starfleet Academy. Background Calvin was born on May 7th, 2287, in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, to John and Nancy Kwiatowski. He also had an elder sister, Mariah. Starfleet Academy Calvin was first seen when Shamyra and Calius arrived at the Spacedock ground terminal in San Francisco to meet him so the three of them could catch a shuttle to Starfleet Academy. When Calius asked Shamyra what Calvin looked like so she could keep an eye out for him, Shamyra said, “He’s nineteen, a little taller than me, sandy hair, and a five-o-clock shadow. He’s a little bit nerdy, but that’s why we love him.” Almost immediately, Calius spotted him and they walked over. Calvin then proceeded to complain about how late they were, but soon forgot his discontent when the shuttle promptly arrived and they had to run to catch it. On the bus ride over, Calvin asked Calius what she would be studying at the Academy, and when she said Command, Shamyra and Calvin both were awed. Shamyra told her that Calvin was majoring in molecular biology and that wasn't even as hard as the command track. Calius was still convinced that should could work hard enough to conquer her dreams. Later that day, Calvin and Shamyra ate lunch with Calius at the school’s student union and Calius introduced Shatt to Calvin. Calvin and the sentient tribble got along almost immediately, and from that instant on they were nearly inserperable best buddies. U.S.S. Alliant Memorable Quotes "CALVIN: I don't think red is Calius's color SHAMYRA: Nor do I think teal is yours. CALVIN: I look good in any color. (to Shatt) The ladies dig it when I wear my pink dress shirt on off-days." ST:DA "CALVIN: (dancing 'the sprinkler' in an Academy hall. To a random girl:) You just got sprayed...with sexiness. GIRL: Pervert! CALVIN: (to Shamyra) What did I say that was so wrong? SHAMYRA: Think about it..... CALVIN: OHHHHH!" ST:DA "CALVIN: (wearing his pink shirt and white bellbottoms. To Darrin:) Do you like my outfit? DARRIN: It's a little ''Saturday Night Fever. ''We're going to 1969, not 1979..... CALVIN: I have a peace sign (holds up his necklace). And it sparkles! DARRIN: (becomes interested) Did you say that your peace sign sparkles?" ST:C "Oh my God! This is totally like Grandtheft Auto!" (a remark made about Darrin's driving skills) ST:C "GERTIE: No, really, Darrin's room is haunted. CALVIN: My fishtank was haunted once PETER: Are you sure you weren't just on the good stuff?" ST:C "Peter! I am totally gay for you right now!" (when Peter performs "Thriller" at Calius and Q's wedding reception) ST:C Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Star Trek: Perdition